


"Tamaki finally introduced his boyfriend to his parents"

by Yumiko_Ren



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Family Bond, Funny, M/M, Meet the Family, Momo is a proud mom, Revale is a legit married couple, Sogo is confuse, TamaSou is lovee, Tamaki's real parents is Revale in this story, Yuki is a too relax dad, lame tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-13 06:42:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18026723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yumiko_Ren/pseuds/Yumiko_Ren
Summary: This is a random thought I had and I already plot the story (>ω<)Tamaki finally wanted Sogo to meet his parents making Sogo wonder who is Tamaki's parents and the guy he punch on Mr. Shimooka show.What will Sogo's reaction once he saw who Tamaki's real parents?Let's find out





	"Tamaki finally introduced his boyfriend to his parents"

Sogo and Tamaki were currently heading to Tamaki's parents' house. After having the courage, Tamaki decided it was finally time for his parents to meet his boyfriend. His mom was reluctant of their son's eagerness for them to meet Sogo, but like what Tamaki's mom said, _"Soon Tama-chan, we'll meet your boyfriend."_ The day had finally arrived. Tamaki was so happy after his parents agreed that he could visit with his boyfriend. He was very happy to hear the news. Tamaki, without warning, announced to Sogo after their recording that they would meet his parents. Sogo was confused when Tamaki approached him. "Sou-chan I'm gonna introduce you to Kaa-san and Tou-san." He beamed at him. However, Sogo was nervous, wiping sweat off his forehead. He stared at his younger boyfriend. "Tamaki-kun, are you sure it's alright for me to meet your parents?" Sogo asked, tilting his head.

  
Tamaki looked at Sogo, confused. "What's that s'ppose to mean, Sou-chan? I've been annoying Kaa-san that I should introduce you, yet, Kaa-san kept saying 'soon'...", he grumbled before continuing, "Now Kaa-san messaged me and said we can visit now. Tou-san is also with Kaa-san." Just as he finished speaking, Tamaki jumped at his cellphone ringing, his Dad calling him. "Sou-chan, be right back! Tou-san is calling!", and then he left, leaving Sogo alone.

  
Sogo stood frozen recalling what Tamaki said about his Dad. Heavy and painful memories of Tamaki and his father's chaotic reunion stung him. He felt hurt, seeing that his boyfriend was in so much pain. Now, however, Tamaki looks delighted when he mentions both his parents. _“...isn't Tamaki's mom dead? And his father...how? He was the bastard who he punched when he was supposed to be reunited with his sister Aya-chan....In fact, didn't Tamaki-kun tell us that he was an orphan? I am so confused right now.... who are Tamaki-kun's real father and mother?”_ Sogo's thoughts were interrupted by Tamaki's face appearing in front of him, face-to-face. "Sou-chan you're in a daze, been callin' out for ya.", Tamaki grumbled. He didn't even realize that the younger lad had returned.

  
“Ah! Tamaki-kun, you finally returned! Shall we head off to your parents' house?”, Sogo asked smiling. Tamaki nodded, grinning before the two packed up and hurried to the station in disguises. Tamaki was rambling about how his parents were so excited to finally meet Sogo. Tamaki glances at Sogo and notices his boyfriend was not paying any attention to him. “Sou-chan!”, Tamaki called, startling the other.

  
"Ah! Sorry Tamaki-kun...Did you say something?”, Sogo asked. Tamaki pouted. "Sou-chan...I‘ve been talking to you for like 5 mins and you're just staring up at the air." Tamaki replied, worried that Sogo might be distracted by troubling thoughts. “Sou-chan, you thinking 'bout somethin’ that's bothersome again, aren’t ya?” Tamaki scolded, making Sogo panic a little. “N-No Tamaki-kun. I... I am just nervous to meet your parents.” Sogo replied.

“Eh? Why would you be nervous about ‘em?” He asked, tilting his head. Sogo flustered a bit at how cute Tamaki was, then straightened up.

“Tamaki-kun I am going to meet your parents. Of course, I want to give them an impression that I am serious about dating you. We are idols, so we have to be extra careful about our relationship. However, having your parents know about our relationship is very important to me.” Tamaki, hearing Sogo’s reply, got flustered. “Sou-chan, that was a really sly move. Ya makin’ me blush too hard...”, Tamaki murmured, making Sogo chuckle. Tamaki couldn't help but also let out a laugh or two.

  
Not much time passed when Sogo decided to ask Tamaki, “Hey, Tamaki-kun? Can you tell me about your parents? You did talk about them a little on the first day before Idolish7 was formed. It's just that you look so happy talking about them right now, considering what happened. It's making me worried and confuse at the same time.” Sogo explained, but started to realize what he said was harsh. He panicked, “S-sorry Tamaki-kun. I... might have offended you.” Sogo hung his head down, averting away from Tamaki's gaze. He was about to draw back, but the grasp of a warm hand, touching the palm of his hand and intertwining fingers, pulled him closer.

“Sou-chan ya didn’t offend. It's just that Kaa-san told me to never revealed my parents identity outside, so I was told to just involved my nanny. I call her 'mom' though, since I was taught by Kaa-san to call my nanny 'mom' when I'm ask on every interview.”

Tamaki cleared up his throat and started again. “My parents are pretty funny people, both on and off work, but at times they're troublesome. Especially Kaa-san. Way too hyper and energetic. Tou-san is... relaxed? Kinda like Yama-san, but Tou-san s’ more of a big joker. He sometimes drags Kaa-san to join in on his pranks.”

Sogo let out a laugh. “Looks like you have a fun family now...Then who was the guy you punch when you were supposed to be reunited with Aya-chan?” Tamaki frowned and huffed out air from his nose. “That bastard...he threatened Kaa-san and tried to hurt my nanny!”, Tamaki replied, causing Sogo to jump. “I see... sorry for making you remembered about it.”, Sogo apologize once again. “Geez Sou-chan, stop apologizing. It's not ya fault. Aren't ya asking me cuz you wanna know more about me?”, Tamaki wondered before giving Sogo’s hand a squeeze, who blushed at the gesture.

Sogo gently smiled before looking up at Tamaki. “Yes, I do want to know more about you, Tamaki-kun.” Tamaki knew under the face mask disguise was Sogo's sweet smile. He tugged Sogo’s mask down, giving him a quick kiss on the lips. “Sou-chan‘s being a romantic.”, he tease, making the older guy flush red. “T-Tamaki-kun! We’re in public!”, he whispered. Sogo scolded his partner, but Tamaki didn't mind. Seeing Sogo flustered was worth it.

  
The conductor's voice rang through the telecom, announcing that the two were arriving at their destination soon. Just as they got off the train, Sogo noticed how familiar the place looked. _“Isn’t this close to Re:vale’s place?”_ , he thought, but Tamaki didn’t even notice the confused look on his face. He was too busy walking beside him, humming the theme song of Ou-sama pudding.

As they continued to walk down the street, Sogo couldn't shake of the feeling that the street was too familiar. Sogo previously visited Re:vale's place without Tamaki and Iori because they were at class, and the area where he and Tamaki were walking through now looked exactly alike. “Tamaki-kun are we heading to Re:vale's place?”, Sogo asked, making Tamaki look at him. “Yeah, didn’t I tell ya I'm gonna introduce you to Kaa-san and Tou-san?”, Tamaki replied, shrugging his shoulder. Sogo stopped walking. He couldn't process what Tamaki had just said. Before they knew it, hey stop at the house where Re:vale lived, and Tamaki entered without even knocking. Sogo was panicking.

“T-Tamaki-kun wait! We can’t just enter Re:vale's house without knocking…. Sorry for the intrusion.” Sogo was frantic. He timidly followed his boyfriend inside the house. “Sou-chan, I live here. Kaa-san and Tou-san too. Why would I not enter?” Tamaki grumbled. Sogo was shocked with what he said.

“Wait… parents!? But Re:vale is living here right? Why would you just enter without even announcing yourself?” Sogo wanted to ask him more questions, but was interrupted by Tamaki who screamed, “Kaa-san! Tou-san! Tadaima! I bought Sou-chan with me!” Sogo suddenly heard feet running downstairs.

“Tama-chan!”, Momo screamed, jumping on Tamaki, startling Sogo. He watched as Tamaki caught Momo effortlessly in the air. “Took you long enough! I was getting bored and Yuki is being a bully again!”, Momo whined as soon as he was put down on the ground.

“Sorry Kaa-san, we were recording when Tou-san called me to hurry up home.”, Tamaki apologize, approaching Momo and putting his chin on his Mom’s head, making him laugh.

  
“Tamaki, don’t do that to your mom. I’m the only one that can do that.”, Yuki spoke as he walked into the entrance hallway. Sulking, Tamaki just spat out his tongue, teasing his dad. “Haha Yuki's getting jealous”, Momo teased. Yuki replied with a huge grin on his face. “Eh? But Darling, didn’t you tell me that you prefer it when we do it on-“, Yuki didn’t get to finish, as Momo panicked, clasping his hands over his mouth. “Y-Yuki! You big bully!”. Momo whined, making Yuki chuckle.

Tamaki, on the other hand, just stared at his parents flirting, while Sogo stood there, stunned about everything he heard.

“Kaa-san! Tou-san! Stop flirting! I bought Sou-chan with me. Didn’t you tell me to bring him now?”. Re:vale turned to look at Sogo, with grins growing on their faces.   
“Nyahaha! Sogo might be too shock with this.” Momo laughed. Sogo took a step back.

“Ah…ummm....I'm S-Sogo Osaka! I’m Tamaki-kun's boyfriend!”. His frantic introduction shocked the duo, and then Re:vale erupted in to a laughing fit, while Tamaki grumbled.

“Sogo-kun, we already knew who you were.”, Yuki chuckled before speaking again. “We just want Tama-kun to introduce you personally, even though we already support Mezzo. Especially the relationship.” He smiled before he turned to Tamaki and ruffled his hair, annoying the teenager.

“Tou-san stop that!”, Tamaki whined. Sogo couldn't help but smile fondly at the scene, even though his mind was still in a state of confusion and shock. “Before we dive into any more talking, why don’t we eat dinner first? Yuki and I decided to cook dinner together!”, Momo said. He started heading to the kitchen first. “Kaa-san, is there pudding?” Tamaki asked, following Momo into the kitchen.

Yuki and Sogo were both left behind in the living room. “Umm… Yuki-san-“, Sogo started, but was quickly stopped by Yuki. “Sogo-kun, I know you have a lot of questions, but those two will be whining for us sooner or later. Let's leave the questions for now, or we'll keep them waiting.”.

As Yuki finished, Momo poke his head out from the kitchen. “You two!", he called, "Stop talking by yourselves and join us, or else Tama-chan will finish all the food!” As they were eating dinner, Sogo could see Re:vale being lovey dovey, feeding each other, while Tamaki was grumbling beside him. Tamaki frequently interrupted the two, scolding his parents for always flirting. Sogo sat there nervously, wanting to ask several questions, but not having the guts to speak out and disturb the family like feeling surrounding the table.

  
“Momo-chan is really happy that Tama-chan has a boyfriend! Yuki, we should totally celebrate Tama-chan having a boyfriend!”, Momo cheered. Momo leaned on to Yuki, rubbing his head and cheeks onto his husband's shoulders. Yuki covered his mouth and laughed at how energetic he was. Tamaki leaned into Sogo's ear and whispered, “Told ya Kaa-san is too hyper.”. Sogo couldn’t help it but laugh himself.

Both Momo and Yuki then averted their attention to the sound of Sogo's laughter. “Looks like Sogo feels comfortable right now. Darling isn’t it time we tell Sogo about some things~?”, Momo started before looking at Tamaki. Then Momo's expression changed, facing his entire body to Tamaki with a strong gaze. “Tama-chan you did mention you want to formally introduce Sogo to us as your boyfriend.” Momo was serious. His bold stare and serious aura made Sogo shudder. Re:vale's aura could turn around any situation in the blink of an eye. “Nnh... Kaa-san and Tou-san know Sou-chan already, but you didn’t know he’s my boyfriend….... also, Kaa-san you’re the one who told me to bring Sou-chan here.”, Tamaki calmly replied.

The air around was thick with tension, too much for Sogo. He never imagined such a serious side of Re:vale could exist. The only hint of this type of aura emitting from Re:vale was from the incident with Trigger. “Umm… Momo-san, Yuki-san, I would like to personally confess my relationship with your son Tamaki-kun.", Sogo started as he straightened his posture. "We have been dating for almost a year now. Ever since Mezzo was formed, I started to care about Tamaki-kun and see him differently...and also romantically. Tamaki-kun is troublesome and really hard to manage at times-” Tamaki protest interrupting the last part of what Sogo had said. “Oi! Sou-chan that’s mean! I am not troublesome like Kaa-san!”, he sulked, but Momo protested. “HEY! Tama-chan, it’s Yuki that’s troublesome, not me!”, Momo pouted. Yuki calmly scolded his wife and son, “All of us are troublesome. Don’t point fingers. Also, Sogo-kun isn’t done yet. Don’t be rude.” The two gave each other a hard glance and soon quieted down.

Sogo smiled before continuing, “Tamaki-kun is also unique in his own way. He watches over everyone and even takes care of us. I truly love Tamaki-kun with all my heart.". Sogo pause, taking in a deep breath and looked at Re:vale. "Please give us your blessing, please allow me to continue and date Tamaki-kun.” He finished by bowing his head low to the ground for what seemed like an eternity.

  
Momo and Yuki looked down at Sogo, his forehead parallel to the floor. The duo started laughing. “Sogo, we are already aware of your feelings for our son. It‘s just that...” Yuki snorted through his nose. “Hahaha plus the way you confessed. It's as if you are asking for Tama-chan's hand in marriage!”, Momo added, still laughing. After hearing Re:vale comment, Sogo looked away from them, embarrassed. His gaze shifted to Tamaki, who was bright red, ears, face and all. Seeing his boyfriend flustered, Sogo himself felt embarrassed, turning a bright pink. “Sou-chan is saying somethin embarrassing. It’s like what Tou-san would always say to Kaa-san.”, Tamaki murmured.

“Nyahaha... I didn’t know Tama-chan has that effect on you.”, Momo laugh. Tamaki and Sogo soon calmed down. “Tama-kun is really troublesome, especially when it comes to Ou-sama pudding.”, Yuki commented.

“Cuz Tou-san ate my last pudding and didn’t even buy me a new one!” Tamaki retorted, sulking as he glare at his Dad. Yuki then raised up his hands and surrendered. “Next time I’ll buy you more. Momo even got mad at me for making you sulk that day and ignore me all throughout an important photoshoot.”, Yuki said.

  
Momo bursted out, “Because you made Tama-chan sad! He was sulking in his bedroom crying that you ate his pudding!”, Momo scolded.

The air started to feel light again after Re:vale's bantering, making Sogo relax a little.

“Tama-kun, Momo and I did tell you that being an idol isn’t easy, especially being in a relationship. However, seeing how you and Sogo-kun have progressed in your relationship, both in Mezzo and as couple, things are going smoothly.” Yuki then looked at Sogo, who became stunned witnessing a new side of Yuki.

“Sogo-kun, take care of our Tama-kun. He’s a trouble maker, like us, but he’s really affectionate like Momo.” Yuki smiled, making both Momo and Tamaki flustered at Yuki's comment.

“I will take care of Tamaki-kun.” Sogo confidently replied, bowing again. Both Momo and Yuki smiled. They were happy that Tamaki found someone that would cherish him.

Momo urged Sogo to stay for the night, since it has gotten late and Tamaki didn’t want to return back to the dorm, knowing it would be his day off tomorrow. Since he couldn't say no to them, he agreed. Re:vale once used their authority as senpais during a visit to their dorm. Now knowing that they are also Tamaki’s parents, Sogo had no choice but to stay.

After a whole night of chatting, it was time to get a good night's sleep. Sogo, wanting to decline to sleep together with Tamaki, insisted that he would sleep on the floor or the couch. The younger boy replied by simply dragging his boyfriend to his room, making Momo shout “Use protection Tama-chan! We don’t want to be grandparents yet!”, making Sogo flush bright red in embarrassment. Tamaki shouted back “Kaa-san, don’t be noisy later with Tou-san!”

Sogo could hear Re:vale laughing in the background at Tamaki’s come back before he was pushed inside his room. Tamaki shut the door behind them and then let Sogo breath, his red face returning back to normal. Re:vale are really fun to be with” Sogo complimented. However, now that Sogo knew that they were Tamaki’s parents, he needed to respect them even more. “Ah! Sorry Tamaki-kun, I had forgotten that they are your parents...”, he apologized, making Tamaki just smile and pat his head.

“s’ not a problem Sou-chan! You don’t have to act differently cuz you know Re:vale are my parents.” He spoke before pulling Sogo on his bed hugging the smaller lad from behind, stuffing his face into his fluffy white hair. “Tamaki-kun… did the others know about this?” Sogo ask, letting Tamaki do what he wanted with his now messed up hair. “Hmm… Boss and Ban-san knew. Especially Ban-san. He knew that Re:vale are my parents now.”, he explained. Sogo was surprised. "Is that why you call Banri-san uncle when you thought no one was at the dorm?” Sogo ask before he turn around to look at his boyfriend. Tamaki hummed, “I get a scolding from Kaa-san every time I wouldn’t call Ban-san uncle. But I can't say that when I am with the others.”

Sogo smiled, ruffling his hair up just like he did. “Tamaki-kun has such loving parents.” Tamaki look down at him, his warm gaze glowing. “I also have Sou-chan who is loving me right now. I love you Sou-chan.” Sogo felt hot, flustered at hearing Tamaki’s confession.

“Ngh! Yuki! You big bully- don’t! Nyah!” A screamed suddenly startled the couple, making Tamaki groaned. He shuffled out of his bed and went outside. “Kaa-san! I told you don’t shout! You and Tou-san are so noisy when doing it!”, he shouted before closing his door again. Sogo, on the other hand, was stunned hearing Momo high pitched screams, any just being _"Yuki"_ , as they were having sex. This fazed Sogo greatly, but Tamaki return back to his bed, unfazed, cuddling together as if they were in their own little world.

  
“Kaa-san is so noisy...”, he grumbled Sogo, looked back at Tamaki and laughed, patting his boyfriend's head. After a moment of silence, he hugged Tamaki and whispered softly, “I love you too Tamaki-kun." Tamaki hug him tightly as they both listened to each other heartbeats.

 

_**~The Next Day~** _

  
Sogo woke up bright and early, earlier than Tamaki did. He decided to go to the kitchen to make a cup of coffee for himself. “Good morning Sogo!", Momo greeted, startling Sogo. Sogo turning around and greeted Momo with a smile He pulled out a second empty cup. “Good morning Momo-san, would you like a cup of coffee?” he asked. Momo nodded and the two silently enjoyed the aroma of coffee that filled the room.

Silence surrounded them before Sogo cleared his throat and faced Momo. “Momo-san I know that you and Yuki-san are still Idolish7's senpai, and now, with the knowledge that Re:vale is also Tamaki-kun's real parents. I just want to tell you how Tamaki-kun is working his best in his own way and how he truly cares about everyone. I know Tamaki-kun might have said things about me whenever he visits you on his day off, but I am truly serious about dating him. Please let us continue to be together, even though you already gave us your blessing last night.”, he finished, bowing his head once again. Momo just watch in awe as Sogo finished what he was declaring. Momo gently put a hand on Sogo's shoulder. “Please take care of our Tama-chan... he was truly saddened when Aya-chan decided to follow Kujo instead of staying with us. He started to become happy again after he met you.” Momo started smiling, “I can tell that you brought out the best of Tama-chan. We will leave Tama-chan in your care Sogo.”, Momo finished. Sogo looked up, smiling. The two returned to making and enjoying their coffee as the morning sun climbed higher up into the clear skies.

  
Not long later, Tamaki and Yuki both join Sogo and Momo in the kitchen and had their breakfast. It was a typical family breakfast at the start, until Tamaki spoke. “Kaa-san did Tou-san make you scream again last night?”, Tamaki calmly asked. Sogo choked on his drink as Yuki cover his mouth, straining his laugh. Momo gave Tamaki a mortifying reaction and hit Yuki who was beside him. “I told you, don’t do that!”, Momo whine making Yuki laugh harder. “Tou-san! Stop bullying Kaa-san it’s really getting annoying at night when Kaa-san screams your name!” Tamaki grumbled.

“Sorry. Momo was just so cute I couldn't help but bully him more.” Yuki reasoned out, making Momo more embarrassed. Tamaki just groaned in annoyance as his parents continued to flirt in front of them. So far, for a typical family breakfast, Sogo was so embarrassed about the family’s conversation topic. He just wanted melt into the ground. However, Sogo was truthfully happy that he finally met Tamaki’s parents, his real parents, despite the shocking truth that Tamaki was talking about Re:vale.

 

_**~Omake~** _

  
“Kaa-san what did Tou-san do to you? Did he eat you again?”, Tamaki asked innocently, making Sogo and Momo choked on their food, while Yuki snorted, looking away.

“Tamaki-kun! Don’t ask things like that!”, Sogo scolded as Momo just avoided his son’s look, then glared at his husband. “I am never talking to you again Yuki! You're staining Tama-chan's innocence!”, Momo scolded.

**Author's Note:**

> I really just thought this out of whim and decided to write it while I am on break before my class started.
> 
> Thank you to my Dork @NinongBanri for helping me with my grammars >O<　(´-﹏-`；)
> 
> But this is really a cute family scenario (^^♪
> 
> I might write another version but with Ryuu and Sogo (^O^)v


End file.
